galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
Wyrmerract
While not technically one of the major continents, Wyrmerract is nonetheless counted amongst them due to its strategic and political importance, and its mobility that keeps it from actually being part of anywhere. An immense mechanical construct built in ages before Man had risen to power, the draconic race resurrected one of their ancient citadels shortly after their return to the galaxy, using powerful magic to raise it from the darkest depths of the Evercold Ocean. Sometimes seen flying through the skies, other times seen crawling across the terrafirma on seven great legs, and still other times seen sailing across the oceans, this massive city of steel and magic rolls across the face of Scylla without any apparent pattern, its choice of movements unknown even to its oldest inhabitants. Wyrmerract represents the closest thing to a central government that can be found in the draconic race, acting as a neutral grounds where true dragons of all colors and sheens may live, interact, and do business without fear of the Dragon Wars coming down upon them. The rules to living in Wyrmerract are simple, 'Here there is no war. Here there is no strife. Here you will be civil, regardless of whether your side is winning or not. Follow these laws and you may stay. Fail to adhere to them and be slain.' It is considered an inelegant but efficient system, at least by those who make permanent residence within its grand multicolored walls. The political atmosphere and activities of Wyrmerract are often likened to grand games of non-euclidean chess; the set pieces often are unaware that they are set pieces, where they are moved is less important than when they are moved, and the shape of the board is always changing. Plans are built up over the course of decades, the tiniest details being thought out thoroughly, rarely becoming important until decades later, before a major move- or Great Gambit as the dragons prefer- is finally made. Webs of deceit, favors, and contracts become enormous and difficult to keep track of, to the point where the majority of mortals cannot fathom them anymore or simply become bored and disinterested in the games. Because these political machinations often take such incredible lengths of time to come to fruition, Elves are the most common humanoid race found living for any real length of time in Wyrmerract, other races lacking the longevity necessary to be more than bit players and expendable pawns in the dragons' grand operas. Most of these elves perform simple tasks that the dragons either can't or won't perform themselves- maintenance of the citadel, housekeeping, butlery, administrative duties that the dragons cannot be trusted to handle, and acting as neutral arbitrators. The oldest and wisest elves act as impartial Judges and Overseers, keeping the peace, mediating disputes, meteing out justice, and lording over legal proceedings. The relationship between these elves and the dragons is unknown- speculations include religious or druidic beliefs of balance, spiritual bonds, magical geases, slavery, formal contract, or the possibility that even the most wild and aggressive of drakes is aware of the need for a neutral ground to make use of diplomacy, and that the elves can be trusted to handle these duties without bias. The interior of Wyrmerract is divided into two halves, with each half being divided into five wings; one for each color of chromatic and metallic 'true' Draconic species. The epicenter of the citadel is an immense crystalline spire some sixteen hundred feet tall- supposedly forged from the bones of a long dead, ancient Prismatic Dragon. Each wings design mimics the preferred environmental habitat of the Draconic race that inhabits it; the Black Wing resembling a large marsh, the Gold Wing appearing as rolling plains, and so forth. Technology in these wings is scarce, as Dragons often find little use in the "simple toys" built by mortal races, though the Prismatic Spire by its nature makes use of the latest advancements in modern technology that can be found. Unlike other major cities, Wyrmerract has no apparent external or internal defensive measures, no doubt a time-and-money saving cost due to the presence of numerous Dragons of various ages. The head of the Wyrmerract Judiciary Council is Chairman Wendel Lefevre, believed to be one of the few surviving first gen elves Elves. Assisting the Chairman are such famous figures as Marshal Ingstrom Averbukh, the only Federation soldier known to have survived the Massacre at Los Natalos, who leads the local police forces, ensuring that justice is served and the peace is kept. Another major figure is Myrtle Funderburk, a human woman cursed with immortality near the end of her lifespan, serving as the Citadel's chief environmental specialist. Finally there is Sir Walter Pendlebury, chief engineer, famous only as a result of his inexplicable ability to stay alive regardless of how much is blowing up around him. Back to Scylla Back to Main Page